


Carry on living (for you are not getting any younger)

by Ebyru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't seem to sleep properly, which was never a problem in the past.<br/>Death does things to your mind, strange things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry on living (for you are not getting any younger)

**Author's Note:**

> Claim/Characters/Pairing: General; Dean/Cas(hinted), Sam  
> Rating: G  
> Length/format: 411 words/drabble  
> Warnings: Spoilers for Season 5 (Two minutes to Midnight)  
> Disclaimer: I don't even own the sweater on my back. The characters and ideas belong to Kripke, etc.
> 
> \----
> 
> Fic 1 of 10 for 'Unthemed 7' for the Mission Insane challenge on livejournal.
> 
> beta'd by my close friend (Elle) midorihaven @ livejournal.  
> Thank you as always!

Dean wakes in a sweat for the fifth night in a row.

Sam doesn’t rush to his side like he did the first two nights; Dean made it clear he didn’t want, nor need, to be taken care of by his _gigantic_ baby brother. Instead, and Dean was grateful for this when it started happening, Sam just throws a quick glance over his shoulder, then goes back to sleep when Dean seems calm enough.

Death is the cause for Dean’s reoccurring nightmares this week. Not death as in ‘one day Sam  (or Dean) will pass away or get killed and the other will be left to hunt on their own’, but _Death_ as in the all-powerful, omniscient being that can render you motionless and lifeless on the ground at the blink of an eye.

It’s not that he’s afraid of death, or Death, he’s afraid of something the horseman _said_.

“As old as God, maybe even older…Regardless, at the end, I'll reap him too.”

God. Of all the unfathomable, unimaginable, indescribable things in the world, God was the only element Dean thought would continue on forever. And he knows it’s senseless to worry about something that will most likely occur way beyond humans’ extinction, past his own short life, but he can’t help it.

What would happen to all of God’s children, his angels, his creatures? The world as he knows it? _Castiel_?

The jab he feels in his gut scares him more than he’d like to admit. Therein laid the cause for all his distress, all the disorder, the night terrors that never usually plagued him for more than a couple of nights; Castiel, his saviour and friend.

If God was going to be reaped, what stopped him from reaping all of God’s angels beforehand?

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

Dean combs his fingers through his hair, pushing the strands back; Sam is still keeping an eye on him, in silence fortunately. He wipes the sweat from his temple, waving a hand at Sam to go back to sleep. His problem isn’t one that can be solved by both of them developing insomnia.

Dean will just have to talk to Castiel about this _problem_ in the morning. Even if it means admitting to some feelings and insecurities he’s been holding in for a very, _very_ , v-e-r-y long time.

He can’t believe something as asexual as Death would be his fated matchmaker. But then again, nothing in his life has ever been normal.

  
  
-End


End file.
